Oliver's Time Off
by Fresh Quill
Summary: Six months ago, Oliver quit being the Green Arrow and moved to the Star City suburbs. People have missed him, some especially so. (World which assumes slightly different future in which many characters are still present. WARNING: Incest. Sex. Please Review. I take requests.)
1. Chapter 1 - Laurel

Oliver woke to the relaxing hum of his dog Max, whom he had bought when he moved to the Star City suburbs. Max was an Alsatian, relaxed and friendly, but also extra intelligent and of course hum being Oliver's dog could kill on command. Over the 6 months that Oli had been away from the city he had formed a strong bond with Max as he reacclimatised to being alone, except for Max obviously, a state which he had realised he liked.

Olly left Max asleep in bed and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee, Black Americano no less. If it wasn't for Max, Oliver's house might have felt cold. It was a new build he had designed and built using what remained of his various trust funds. The pinnacle of modern technology the house was huge and filled to the brim with secrets most of which were only known to Oliver. It had anything anyone could ever ask for. He loved it.

As he reached the kitchen his mind was drawn to the prospects of the day. He had a mixer in the evening with some old colleagues for which he had some last errands to run. It should be a quiet day he thought to himself. Oliver, not being a huge fan of cooking, had automated his kitchen and so there was a steaming hot pot of rich Venezuelan dark roasted coffee sitting on the worktop. He still liked to pour it himself. Alongside the pot of coffee was a fresh croissant with jam which Oli had picked up a taste for on his various stays in Paris. The house would not have been what it was without the help of Curtis. Oliver designed it but had no mind for the details, slack which Curtis was happy to pick up.

As Oli was pouring himself a second cup of coffee, the doorbell rang and for once he had absolutely no idea who it was. He didn't get many visitors after all. But the mere surprise put a smile on his face as he opened the door to see the beautiful face of Laurel Lance standing in front of him. "Laurel," he said, "What a nice surprise."

"Hey Oli" she replied, "I was just in the neighbourhood for my run and thought I'd pop by"

This much he could guess as she was in a tight-fitting t-shirt and leggings and had a healthy sweat on. "I had no idea" he lied, "Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love a latte if you can," she said, knowing he could.

Ollie leaned into the door frame, "Eliza, could I get a pumpkin spice latte with whipped cream on top with a cinnamon stick and nutmeg sprinkled on top." he smiled, "Oh and go easy on the milk."

A warm yet slightly tinny voice responded, "Certainly sir."

Laurel smiled and ran up to hug him. "I can't believe you still remember," she said delightedly.

"How could I forget?" he said softly.

"Its ten miles from your house to here, that's a lot further than I remember you normally running," Oli said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"The Black Canary has to stay in shape now that the Green Arrow isn't around to protect the city." She lied.

Oli had figure out why she had come over before she had finished her first sentence. Second only to Bruce Wayne and the Question they said. As Laurel turned the corner, sure enough, there was her coffee made to perfection and next to it a steaming hot blueberry muffin. Laurel smiled "This house is amazing," she said looking at Oliver.

"I know" he responded confidently.

"Curtis, you legend," Oliver thought as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

The two heroes stood closely exchanging the recent funny stories for about the next thirty minutes, filling each other in on the latest happenings of their respected lives. Needless to say, Laurel was talking more although Oliver did have some things to say about the new Justice league he was putting together.

"I've missed you Oli," Laurel said taking a step towards her previous leader.

"I've missed you too," He said reciprocating the approach.

"It feels like there is something that was left unfinished six months ago," she said moving closer.

"Oh, and has this been bothering you, Miss Lance?"

She smiled, "I just can't sleep at night", closer still.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" he said smirking.

"Oh, many things," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

The two were now completely touching. Laurels breasts, pressed up against Oli's chest and his fingers were now sliding up and down the ridge of her spine. Ollie could feel the warmth of the runner's body radiating off her. He could smell her perfume, Clare de Lune a favourite of his. Their eyes were locked. 'I'll see what I can do." Oli said as they began to lean in. But their embrace was interrupted by the bark of a now awake, Max. She let go of Oli and turned to the dog as it came bounding to give her a hug. "Max!" she said, laughing to herself, "I know you've missed me".

Max was one of this most intelligent dogs on the planet but he still had no sense of atmosphere.

After a few minutes, the dog, now bored, wandered through the patio doors over the garden and into the woods surrounding the estate to catch breakfast as he had no taste for dog food, a point that particularly appealed to Oliver. Laurel turned back to Ollie who had poured himself another cup of now cold coffee. They locked eyes again. She seductively ran her fingers along the table but instead of reaching for Oliver, she reached for his coffee. Eyes still locked she slowly poured it down her chest and dropped the mug landing with a loud crash. Her shirt now wrapped her body displaying it in arousing detail. "Oh no," she smirked as she pressed herself against Oliver once more and leaned into his ear. "I guess I'm going to have to take these dirty clothes off and take a shower."

She turned around, pressing her arse into Oli's crotch as she undid her shoelaces. She took one step away smiled at him one more before sauntering towards the corridor. As she went she took off her vest, then her bra, then let her hair down. But just before she exited Oli's view she stopped and, keeping her legs straight, pulled down her leggings leaving just her panties and Oliver with the best view he'd had in weeks. "I'll be waiting" she finished.

Oliver waited about a minute before pursuing the practically naked woman to the shower room. "Handle this will you Eliza," he said as he left. And with that the white panels with Laurel's clothes and or spilt coffee on flipped over revealing a clean dry panel in its place.

The shower room was exactly what the name suggested and was a favourite of Oliver's and as shown, many of his guests. The 6mX6m square room consisted of one giant shower head that filled the whole ceiling as well as doubling as a steam room, sauna, bath and communal hot tub. Oliver noticed that the "steamy shower" setting had been selected on the touchpad as Laurel's lipstick mark was right next to it with her panties hanging off the display already wet with something that defiantly wasn't coffee. As Oliver stepped in he couldn't see much because of the steam. He strode over to the middle of the room. He felt a hand run up the inside of his leg. He looked down to see Laurel's smiling face, kneeling down, her finger now running down the shaft of his cock. "Ready to finish this?" she said seductively before taking in the full length of his cock into her mouth, moaning with Oliver. Their eyes stayed locked as her head slid slowly up and down his erect cock her hands assisting where they could. Oliver ran his hands through her hair as it bobbed back and forth. She rolled back his foreskin and her tongue played with his head as they both let out successive moans. She lifted it up and sucked on his balls never breaking eye contact.

"Stop." Said Ollie. Laurel released his member from her sexual grip and looking up at him, puzzled. "Raise." He said. Slowly the tile beneath Laurel lifted her up till their eyes were level. "I'm ready to finish this, are you?" he smirked.

She smiled "You're amazing".

Oliver pulled her closer for a deep, passionate kiss, one which she willingly reciprocated as her hand began to slide up and down his cock. He now pulled her closer still, maintaining the kiss. She moaned as her legs shifted from her kneeling position. She sat on the block and wrapped her legs around him as his hands slid down the ridge of her back onto her curved arse and finally picked her up still kissing. As the block receded he pressed her up against the wall as she moaned with pleasure. "Oh my god, Ollie!" She yelled as he slid his tongue down her neck "You were always the best!". Oliver smiled when he finally slid his cock into her. He slowly began to pulsate. Delivering a burst of pleasure to each one. "Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed with each passionate thrust. Laurel let out a deep loud moan as Oliver began to speed up. "Give it to me, I want it, I want you. Show me you're the best," she said driving Oliver fast and faster their bodies now pouring with sweat. Each thrust brought Laurel closer and closer. "That's it. I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She screamed. She let out one final world ending moan before gasping for breath as Ollie slowed down to a stop. He put her down.

"Finished." He smiled.

She smiled "Not so fast tiger. You're not finished". She pulled him close for another deep kiss her tongue dancing with is. He picked her up again and carried her through to his bedroom setting her down on his Double Emperor bed. Immediately his began to suck on her nipple as his hands worked their way down the more important area. She ran her finger through his hair and let out a squeal when his finger reached her clit and began gently massaging it. Oliver bit down lightly on Laurel's nipple and she let out another great moan. Oliver slid his tongue slowly down her abs between her legs and let it replace his finger as he pulled her tightly into him. His tongue gently explored her folds quickly finding her favourite spots and hitting them with deadly accuracy causing her to cry out once more. "I… I'm gonna do it again. You're making me cum again" she screamed as Oliver's finger's slid inside her. "Right there, right there, right there, RIGHT THERE!" Laurel yelled finally as a stream of juices flowed out of her onto the bed. She gasped for breath

After about a minute's rest. Laurel flipped over to the top of the bed and over to Ollie, also resting against the headboard. "One more time. Please." She moaned as she straddled him.

Without question, Ollie sat up and started to once again line up his member with its target.

But before she lowered herself she grabbed it, whilst still staring at Oli, moved it back slightly. "I want you in there" Before Oli could ask questions she lowered herself onto his hulking member moaning louder with every inch. Oliver moaned too. It was a first for them both. Laurel began to bounce taking Oli in with another deep kiss. She bounced faster and faster still. Ollie began to bounce as well. Laurel leaned back. "Oh… my… GOD!". The bed began to the creek with every passionate thrust.

Oliver said finally "Laurel. I'm gonna cum".

"That's it! Do it! Cum in me!" she moaned "I'm cumming too."

Their moans grew louder and louder with each other shaking the entire house. Then at once, they both climaxed and Laurel let out one final moan as Oliver filled her with his seed.

For a moment, she just sat back breathing heavily. When she finally slid off him and roll onto the bed next to him she said: "Ollie, how do you do that?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Thea

Oliver left Laurel in bed still recovering from her sexual awakening, after all, he was the Green Arrow, he had bounced back from death, what's a little sex gonna do? On top of that, he had things to do and it was now almost lunchtime. "Eliza, let Laurel know she can take one of my cars home when she's ready. Give her the number 4, that's her favourite. Oh, and can you prepare the number 1 for me. Put it in manual drive, I feel like some fun." He said as he picked out what he was going to wear for the day. "As you wish Master Queen" The computer responded, "Also mister Diggle is on the line for you". Oliver picked up the phone "John, how's it going?" he said still climbing into his casual clothes.

"Good Oliver, just calling to say I've got everything done for this evening. It should go well," replied John.

"That's great, I'll see you there," said Oliver.

"There was one thing" John paused "It's Thea man, I don't think she's gonna come and you know how that's will look. You think you could go over and persuade her"

Oliver was puzzled "What? The whole mixer's in her name and is being put on by her company." He said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Ok thanks man, see you tonight" John ended the call.

Oliver was ready now. He stepped out the door and walked over to his freshly prepared custom build "Number 1". It was the car equivalent of his house and he loved it just as much as the other 9 versions. Oliver had had a lot of time to himself in the past 6 months and hadn't wasted a second he'd designed three houses converted another, ten cars, two jets and a yacht. He'd had so much free time he'd been able to stay in better shape than when he'd spent his nights as the Green Arrow. However, Laurel had just reminded him that city girls are much more fun. As Oli climbed into his car he noticed Max sitting attentively in the passenger seat. "Ready bud?" The dog didn't respond "I'll take that as a yes" said Ollie as the car pulled out the driveway. On his way to Queen mansion, Oliver got another call, this time from Felicity Smoak. He ignored the call knowing that it was almost certainly a call that would go better in person. Besides, he had to go see her before the mixer anyway.

Oliver pulled up in the drive of Queen Mansion about five minutes later having had excellent fun on the back-country roads that linked Oliver's new estate with the old Queen estate. The car rolled up to the door silently, Number 1 was in electric mode after all. Oliver, needless to say, was in a good mood after the morning's events. Soon after ringing the doorbell the door swung open and from behind it emerged Thea Queen, his sister. She was as beautiful as she had always been and was dressed in a loose hanging cropped t-shirt and some skimpy sweat shorts that left very little to the imagination. No bra of course. The shorts sat low so Ollie could see the tops of her lace panties. "Ollie!" She shouted as she ran out the door and jumped into his arms wrapping herself around his muscular body. "I haven't seen you in so long," she said.

She felt stronger than Ollie remembered and yet just as delicate.

"What brings you by?" she asked still pressing herself into him.

"Well," he said, "Diggle tells me you're not coming to the mixer this evening."

"The mixer?" she questioned, "Why would the CEO of Queen consolidated go to that?"

"Because it's to thank all the people who helped let Queen consolidated have it's best financial year in history. You're one of those people Thea. Besides, I'm going and I don't want to have to suffer through it without you." He smirked.

She smiled up at him pulling him into her more. "You always could smooth talk me couldn't you Ollie. At least come in for a little while will you." She asked knowing he couldn't say no.

"Sure." He said softly.

Thea let go of him and took hold of his hand leading him through the front hall into the kitchen keeping eye contact as they walked. "How are you finding the adjustments I made to the house?" Asked Ollie.

"See for yourself," said Thea. "Roy, can I get two Ollie specials please?"

A similar warm but tinny voice responded. "They're waiting for you in the kitchen Miss Queen."

"You called it Roy?" Oliver sniggered.

"I was feeling lonely at the time. You're not around to keep me company anymore" she said smiling back at him.

Sure enough, when they reached the kitchen there were two black Americanos sitting on the worktop. "The house feels a lot smaller," said Oliver as he took a sip of his coffee. He would have preferred to pour it himself but he liked to keep that luxury to himself. "Maybe you're just a lot," she smiled at him, "bigger."

Thea hopped up onto the table in the kitchen and laid back with a sigh her shirt running even further up her chest. "It's so nice to see you Oli. I get all too lonely in this house now."

"You should get a dog," he said remembering what a help Max had been when settling back into a life on his own.

"I'm not that kind of lonely," she smirked,

"What other kinds are there?" said Oliver knowing the answer.

"The important kind," she said smiling at him.

He thought for a moment, "Surely the CEO of Queen consolidated must have men throwing themselves at her," he said.

"Not the type of men I'm interested in" she chuckled. Thea laid back further pressing her boobs into her already tight shirt and spreading her legs slightly to show off her white lace panties to her brother who was now leaning against the wall facing her.

What type of men interest you", he said into his coffee mug.

"You know," she said as she got up and began to saunter over to him making full use of her beautiful long legs. "Handsome, Intelligent, decisive" she undressed him with her eyes "Well equipped" she finished finally locking eyes with him.

"That's a big ask" replied Oliver.

"Well, I actually already have one in mind," she said smiling at him running her hand delicately underneath his shirt over his abs.

Oliver's hand glided gently down the curve of her back finally finishing on her bum which he promptly pulled up and in causing her to smile and her to press her face into his neck. She ran her tongue up and down his neck gently kissing it. They were both beginning to sweat. His hand slipped down the back of her shorts as they pulled each other closer together. Finally, her hand began to slowly glide down his abs and landed on his crotch.

"Miss Queen." Said the warm tinny voice again. "John Diggle's on the phone again"

Thea sighed as she broke their embrace. "Tell him I'll go," she said bending over the table to pick up her phone her phone.

"Ok, Miss Queen, should I pick out a dress for you?" asked the computer.

"No, I'll take the backless green one," she said knowing it was Oliver's favourite, "That will be all Roy".

Thea looked back to see Oliver grabbing his coat. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

Oliver turned back "I have a few other things to do before tonight," he said as he rounded the corner.

Thea grabbed his hand, "Can't you stick around a little longer? We could watch a movie like we used to. Or do our other thing." she smirked.

Oliver smiled, "I could stay for a movie or something, it's not like I have to be there on time."

The siblings sat down in their gigantic living room for a viewing of the Lion King, their favourite movie from their youth, but chatted over it mostly. Thea rested her head on Oliver's chest and allowed his hand to glide wherever it pleased. Her hands, on the other hand, remained firmly planted on his inner thigh, gently massaging it. About an hour in, Thea hopped up from the sofa perkily. "I'm gonna grab us a snack" she smiled skipping out the room, making sure that Oliver was getting a perfect view.

Oliver sat for a couple of minutes feeling quite nostalgic about his time with Thea and remembered how much he loved her company. But his thought was interrupted by a voice. "Oli,".

Oli looked over to the door to see Thea posed against the door frame. She was wearing her old school uniform. Her shirt was knotted at the front exposing her waist. Her skirt was rolled up to reveal the tops of her new stockings that ran down to her black heels. The whole outfit did very little to hide the lace lingerie she was wearing underneath. The sauntered over to the speechless Oliver. "I think I'm bored of the movie?" she smirked switching it off. "

What do you have in mind?" he said.

Thea stepped over him, "Like I said, a snack. I'm may be wearing lingerie, but there one thing I'm missing." She said as she guided Oliver's head underneath her skirt. Oliver's tongue began to explore her folds and the confident woman was at once weak. Oliver, now consumed by lust, pulled her down her onto the sofa and began to devour her pussy causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her hands pressed his head further and further into her as his hand worked its way underneath her top and began to massage her boob. "Yes, Ollie! Please!"

Oliver tongue playing with her clit as his other hand finally penetrated her massaging areas, not even she knew about. Her moans echoed throughout the whole house. "Oh Ollie, I'm cumming! Finish me, Ollie! Finish me!"

Thea screamed with pleasure one final time before collapsing into the sofa. She waited a moment to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. "Again?" she said.

Oliver smiled before looking down at his watch. "I got plenty of time."

The scantily clad woman straddled him pressing herself into every inch of him. She leaned in, running her arms around the back of his neck. She locked eyes with him. "Fuck me," she said before taking him in for a deep passionate kiss. Oliver's hands explored every inch of her body as hers undid his belt. She took off her skirt then her blazer as Oliver lost his shirt and pants before quickly resuming their passionate embrace. She moaned as her bare pussy ground against the hard lump hidden beneath his draws. Their tongues entwined as he unhooked her bra and pulled it out the way. He broke the kiss only to begin sucking her breasts causing her to moan once more. His tongue played with her nipples as his hand slid down and began massaging her clit. She leant back, "Oh my god Ollie! You're even better than you used to be!"

Spurred on by the compliments, in one smooth motion, Oliver flipped Thea onto all fours and began licking her from behind. "Give me all of you!" she moaned.

With that, Oliver got up on his knees, dropped his boxers and slid his throbbing member into Thea's wet pussy. He began to pulse, over and over, every passion-filled thrust bring Thea closer and closer to climax. They were consumed by lust. Thea's fingernails dug into the leather sofa as she approached sheer euphoria. Ollie flipped her around and took her in for another passionate kiss continuing to pound her into the sofa his crotch clapping into her thighs. He broke the kiss when she pushed him back and began to ride him returning to sucking on her breasts has started to bounce. His hand then assisted his dick as his fingers played with her clit. "Ollie, Ollie, make me cum, OLLIE!" she screamed as she finally came releasing her juices on to Oliver's cock.

She finally rolled off him, trying to catch her breath, "Ollie?" she said, "When the fuck did you learn to do that?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Iris

When Oliver finally managed to tare himself away from a reluctant Thea it was coming up to 6:30. This thing started half an hour ago and he hadn't even gotten anything done. That was a matter of perspective he thought to himself as he strode away from Queen manor and over to Number 1. His mind mulled over what he still had to get done as he climbed into his car and greeted a now quite sleepy Max who had worn himself out catching deer on the Queen estate, why Oliver was tending to his sister. "Shall we take you home buddy?" said Oliver as he dropped Number 1 into sport mode and turned the ignition. The dog merely looked at him went back to snoozing. Deer always did make him quite lethargic. As the Oliver pulled away he caught a glimpse of his waving sister, now donning an old baggy sweater of his and some lace panties she'd retrieved from the living room floor. God how he'd missed her company (and other things of course).

The short drive back home from the felt even shorter with Number 1 in sport mode. As Oliver let himself in, the pleasantly synthetic voice of his A.I assistant Eliza played through the speaker. "Welcome back Mister Queen," said the voice.

"Nice to be back," replied Oliver.

"Miss Lance left in car number 4 shortly after you did. I've prepared car Number 9 as well as your evening attire in anticipation of tonight's activities. Oh and Number 1 is being recalibrated as we speak."

"Excellent work Eliza and good choice on Number 9. I'll have to get changed in the car, put Number 9 in auto and set the destination as Queen Tower." said the billionaire grabbing another muffin for good measure – these events barely ever had decent food.

Oliver pulled up to the foot of Queen Tower approaching 1 hour after the ball was supposed to have started. Nothing like a warm summer's evening he thought to himself as he strode in through the giant rotating glass doors to see an inpatient looking John Diggle waiting for him in the foyer. "Man where have you been?" asked the man, trying not to look too angry.

"There were some wrinkles I had to iron out with Thea," said Oliver.

"Well, at least you got her here," said Diggle, satisfied with his best friend's excuse "She's only been here about ten minutes."

"Ok then, shall we?" asked a now excited Oliver. Having experienced the day's events, he was now quite looking forward to seeing some more of his old colleagues.

After a brief elevator ride, the two gentlemen stepped out onto 58th-floor ballroom. Oliver ran his eyes around the bustling crowds that filled the room hoping to spot some familiar faces rather than just tired old board members. Before the bachelor could pick out anyone he knew he was interrupted.

"Nice of you boys to finally show up."

Oliver turned his head to see the face of Thea Queen; a face he had left half-naked in his mansion not 30 minutes prior.

"Thea, great." Said Diggle. He turned to her brother "Back in a sec, I'm just gonna find Lila."

The tall man walked off briskly and disappeared into the scattering of black suits filling the room.

Oliver felt his sister's finger run slowly across the back of his shoulders. "How'd you get here so quick?" he said as he turned to face his Thea.

"Wanna know my secret?" she said slipping her hand inside his jacket. She slowly pressed herself into him leaning into his ear. Her other hand slid down his abs and caressed his inner thigh. She let out a soft moan and then spoke in a whisper. "Changing's a lot faster when you don't bother with panties." She said before releasing him and sauntering off to the other side of the ballroom inevitably feeling quite pleased with herself.

Ollie was so entranced by what had just happened that he barely even noticed when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Ok, there bud? You look a little dazed," came the slurred voice of Barry Allen his old-time friend and student.

"Yeh, fine," replied Oliver "are you drunk?"

"Mmmmm, kinda. Cisco gave me this special mix. He may have slightly mixed up the concentrations."

Before Oliver had a chance to say anything the heavenly image of Miss Iris Allen appeared from behind her husband. She wore white heels and a maroon dress that covered just enough as to remain appropriate and show off her beautiful long legs. "Mr Queen, a pleasure to meet you," said Iris "I've heard so much."

"Only good things I hope." Replied Oliver.

They locked eyes, "Exclusively," she said smiling, "it would appear the whole party loves you."

"And you, Miss Allen," he said, "though it would appear no one has been able to truly convey how utterly stunning you are."

"Iris, what did I say? Seen and not heard. I can't have you embarrassing me." Slurred Barry angrily, eager to put an end to the exchange of flattery.

The silence was then broken by an impatient voice. "Ollie can we please talk about the… Barry Allen."

"Felicity Smoak, as I live and breathe," replied the speedster. "You look breathtaking," he said pulling her in for a close hug. His hand ran down her naked back landing on her arse. She ran her leg up the inside of his thigh. Oliver caught sight of Iris trying not to look. "What was it you wanted Felicity?" he said trying to spoil the mood.

They broke the hug but their eyes were locked. "You know, I've completely forgotten." she lied, running her hand down Barry's chest.

"That reminds me," said Barry, hand still firmly cupping Felicity's bum. "Don't we have that thing we have to do, shouldn't take long."

"Oh yeh! Well remembered," Exclaimed the secretary, "Mmmm, shouldn't take long. Well," she leaned into Barry's ear, "unless it does."

With that Felicity bared one last smug little glance to the now rather upset Iris and lead her new partner off to go find some dark room away from the ball.

"I should probably get going. Nice to meet you, Mr Queen." Said Iris throwing back her wine and trying to hide her disappointment as she began to head for the elevator.

Oliver, still feeling rather guilty at being helpless to stop what had just happened in front of him grabbed Iris's hand. She looked up and they locked eyes once again. "No woman as beautiful as yourself should be alone on a night like this. Would you care to dance?"

The light returned to Iris's face. "I'd be honoured," she said.

Oliver promptly lead Iris to the middle of a dance floor and the two began to dance. Swaying from side to side, Oliver leaned closer to Iris. "I just wanted to say, I hope you know that any man that treats a woman as wonderful as you, like he just did, is a disgrace to himself. He should be ashamed." He said.

Iris smiled "Thanks, Mr Queen."

"Please, call me Ollie,"

"Ok," she said pulling herself closer to into him. "Ollie?" she said, "come to think of it, I'm all for dancing but do you have anywhere with a bit more space?" She leant into his ear, "Somewhere a little quiet maybe" she said running her hands down his chest.

He pulled her in closer. "How does my secret 61st-floor penthouse sound?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Perfect," she said. "Mr Queen you are a man full of surprises. Take me there."

Oliver lead her over to the elevator. She was still clutching his arm, her wine now catching up to her. When the elevator arrived, they stepped in. Once the doors were shut Oliver spoke softly. Elevator, engage penthouse. Eliza's tinny voice responded, "Engaging penthouse. Is there anything else you may be needing?"

Oliver looked at Iris. "Champagne for two." She turned to him and smiled. They looked back at the door. "That will be all," said Oliver and a hush fell over the elevator. Oliver was nervous for once, a feeling he found quite refreshing in reality, being happy got so boring sometimes. The silence finally was broken by a light rattling sound coming from the floor of the elevator. Oliver looked down to see Iris's wedding ring lying on the floor of the elevator. He looked at Iris. She took his hand, "Not anymore," she said as she pulled Oliver in for a deep passionate kiss which he willingly reciprocated. His hand pulled her leg around him as he pressed her into the side of the elevator and she let out a loud moan.

Their ensuing embrace was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Iris looked out the doors. "After you," said Oliver releasing her. She walked out into the expansive room speechless. "I had this room this suite installed when the building was being remodelled. It has everything a person needs to stay up here for weeks if you really need to. Curtis designed a cloaking field so no one can see it from the outside. We are completely alone."

"It's amazing." Said Iris as she wondered over to the bottle of champagne sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up and studied the label. "You've got a good taste in Champagne. Care to do the honours?" she asked picking up her glass and handing Oliver the bottle.

"Nothing but the best for my esteemed guests," said Oliver as he opened the bottle of champagne and poured them both a drink. "What should we toast to?" she asked.

Oliver paused for a moment. "To you," he said, "to freedom."

"Cheers," She said as the two locked eyes and clinked glasses, "freedom to do whatever I want, how-ever I want… whoever I want." She drank a large sip of her champagne and then took their glasses and put them down on the table. She sauntered over to him and ran her hands down the lapels of his jacket. She pulled herself into his ear, exhaling softly. "Take me to bed, Mr Queen," she whispered before pulling him in for another deep passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her body into his. Oliver's and slowly unzipped her dress which subsequently dropped to the ground to reveal the white lace underwear beneath. She vigorously pulled off his jacket and shirt simply tossing them aside. Her legs coiled around him as he lifted her up and carried her through to the master bedroom.

Oliver sat down on the bed still kissing the beautiful woman wrapped around him. She pushed him back and stepped off him. "Allow me, Mr Queen." Her hands slid up the inside of his thigh and landed on his belt buckle which she promptly undid. She pulled off his pants to reveal his hard cock. Without thought, the gorgeous woman took Oliver's full length into her mouth. She started to slide her head up and down his hulking member. Running her tongue around the inside of his foreskin. Oliver quickly grabbed Iris's waist and pivoted her on top of him. He pulled aside her panties and buried his face in her wet pussy. She cried out in pleasure as the billionaire caressed her clit with his tongue. She sat up and moaned as he began to explore her folds. "Oh, Ollie, oh yes!" She squealed as his tongue finally penetrated her. "You make me weak!" she moaned falling back onto the pillow trying to catch her breath. Oliver shifted round to a better angle and pressed her up against the headboard. Still playing with her clit he slipped his fingers into her pussy. Iris screamed out in pleasure as she clenched the bed sheets pulling them around the two lovers. Oliver's other hand had slipped underneath her bra and was now massaged her breasts. "Yes, yes, yes Ollie right there," she moaned as he played with her nipple. "Please, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, finish me Mr Queen!" screamed Iris as she finally reached full climax, collapsing back onto the bed.

Oliver crawled up next to Iris still gasping for breath. "How does it feel to be free?" he asked bringing his hand up the inside of her leg.

"You have no idea." She smirked. Iris got up from the bed and walked over to the window. "So no one can see us?" she asked looking out over the city.

"Or hear us," said Oliver still lying on the bed, "The field is completely one way."

Iris paused for a moment. Then, without a word, the beautiful woman unclipped her bra and slowly slid down her panties, leaving her white heels as the only thing still on her body. She strolled over to the doorway leading onto the balcony. "Have you ever wanted fuck someone on a glass balcony… Mr Queen?" She said seductively as she posed against the door frame.

The already naked Oliver got up from the bed and walked slowly towards his awaiting companion, his eyes locked with hers. "And you can be as loud as you want." He smirked as the woman backed slowly through the door out onto the glass balcony, summer breeze running through her hair. Once again, Iris jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his back taking her in for another deep kiss. Oliver lifted Iris up onto the handrail and began once again massaging her clit with his hand, running his fingers through her folds. She leaned into his hear. "Give me the real thing, I want you inside of me," she whispered as she pushed Oliver back and bent over the handrail. "Fuck me, Ollie. With that Oliver finally slid his hulking shaft into her causing her first great release of pleasure. Oliver began to pump repeatedly spreading her legs further and further. "Oh, you're so much bigger than Barry" she moaned as he slipped deeper and deeper inside her. "Yes, please, right there!" she squealed as Oliver pounded her into the side of the balcony.

"Let me face you," said Oliver as he pulled Iris round for another amorous embrace before beginning to suck on her tits playing with her nipples in his mouth. "Just like that Ollie, just like that!" she said as she clutched him tighter and tighter digging her fingernails into his back. "Ah, yes Ollie, fuck me, give it to me, give me all of you" she moaned. As Oliver continued to bury his member in her wet pussy, he could feel her body creeping closer and closer to complete climax. "That's it, I'm, I'm, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, make me come!". Oliver dipped Iris back over the handrail causing a surge of adrenaline to rocket through her as she finally reached absolute euphoria. "Oh, Mr Queen!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her steam of juices flowed out onto Oliver's junk.

As Oliver pulled Iris pulled back in and she held him tighter than ever before. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as he carried them back to the bedroom and laid back on the bed. Iris laid still, speechless. "That was…indescribable. Thank you, Ollie."

Oliver smiled and ran his finger down her front. "Well if Barry wasn't gonna treat you like you deserve someone had to."

Iris smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him again but paused at the last moment. "You know, there's one thing that I've always wanted to try but never wanted to let Barry do."

"And that is?" asked Oliver inquisitively.

Iris leant in and nibbled his earlobe running her hand over his still hard cock. "To take it in the ass," she whispered.

Oliver smiled at the naked women lying next to him. "Well, we're lucky," he said leaning over to the bedside drawer, "that this house is so well equipped," handing her a bottle anal lube. She laughed as she squirted some lube into her hands and began massaging it into Oliver's member. Oliver smiled "If he could see you now. If he could see what he was missing."

"Finders keepers," smirked Iris running her hands up and down, coating his cock in lube as Oliver watched. When she was done she slid her lubed hands slowly down the front of her body coating her tits in the same glossy sheen that surrounded Oliver's dick. She seductively licked her hands clean, finger by finger, moaning at the taste. Finally, she pulled Oliver up for one last erotic exchange as they knelt, pressed against each other on the bed. Iris ran her fingers down Oliver's chiselled pecks in awe of his figure. As they stopped kissing, Iris turned around leaning back onto her chest. Oliver picked up the lube bottle and squirting some on Iris's ass, spreading it down her crack, priming her with his fingers. He put some more on and began to spread it between her ass cheeks with his cock. "Oh Mr Queen you're such a tease," laughed Iris as continued to slide his member up and down between her ass cheeks. "Well, Mr Queen," said Iris seductively, "would you care to," she bent over onto all fours, "stick your cock in my ass?"

With that Oliver finally plunged his member into Iris's ass. She screamed out in pleasure once again clenching the bed sheet. The delicate woman started to moan softly as Oliver slowly began to pulsate. Oliver's hands caressed her ass as he repeatedly pushed himself inside her. Iris's moans grew louder and more intense with every passionate thrust shaking her whole body. "Oh, Ollie" she as he pressed himself further and further inside her. Suddenly Oliver pulled Iris's leg over rolling her onto her back. He paused as they locked eyes. "I wanna see you finish," he said as he began to pulse quickly again his eyes still locked to hers.

"As you wish Mr Queen," she smirked as she returned to moaning. Oliver's hands gripped her legs firmly as pulled her tighter to him, plunging himself deeper and deeper inside her. He pressed her legs apart as he ran his hand down the inside of her leg and began to massage her clit with his thumb. "Oh my God, right there!" She screamed as Oliver slipped his fingers into her wet cunt. Iris began to tremble as her pleasure overflowed, her eyes still locked with Oliver's. "I want all of you, every last inch." she moaned as he continued to pound her into the bed. "Finish me, Ollie, finish me, give me everything, make me cum!" she slurred as his finger slipped back and forth between her folds, every touch bringing her closer and closer to complete climax. "I'm so close! Finish me, Mr Queen."

"Iris, I think I'm gonna cum!" shouted Oliver still pushing his member deeper and deeper into her ass.

"Oh, Mr Queen, cum inside me Mr Queen, I want your cum!" she moaned, her eyes locking with Oliver once more. As the couple were consumed by lust with one final earthshattering thrust Oliver brought them to complete nirvana.

The two collapsed back into the bed for the final time, still enveloped by bliss. They lay still for minutes on end, hearts racing. Eventually, the silence was broken by Iris as she crawled up next to Ollie and under his arm. She ran her hands down his chest one last time. "How did you manage to be better in bed than a man who can vibrate his fingers?"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Lance Sisters

Oliver was roused by the cool sensation of the newly single Iris West's hand running over the contours of his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning," said Iris, as she pushed herself up to get a better look at him.

"Morning," smiled Oliver, rolling to face her, "Sleep ok?"

"Best night's sleep I've had in years. Something must have drained my energy for some reason," she smirked "but I'm fine now. Ready for another round." She whispered, sliding her hand over his cock.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. Got some important stuff to take care of." Replied Oliver.

"Really?" said Iris, playfully surprised "Are you sure? A newly divorced woman coming out of a sexual awakening. We could have all the sex in the world," she said massaging his member.

"And you, have all the time in the world," Oliver said "there's no rush when you've got no responsibilities. Accept that and that's when the real fun begins."

Iris smiled, "Where did you come from Oliver Queen?" she said climbing out of bed and throwing on her panties and one of Oliver's dress shirts. "Do I smell pancakes?"

Oliver grinned, "I set Eliza to prepare us breakfast last night while you were… between exertions."

Iris scampered out towards the kitchen leaving Oliver to get ready. "Oh my God! What can't this place do?" she said as she reached the kitchen.

"Let me know when you find out." Shouted Oliver.

Oliver, now ready to leave, made his way through the kitchen to the elevator. "I gotta go. I hope the pancakes were satisfactory." He said to Iris as he passed her sitting at the kitchen island.

"Are you kidding?" she replied.

The door to the elevator opened and Oliver stepped inside. Iris leant against the elevator doors. "I don't suppose I could stay here for a few nights. Get to grips with my new lack of responsibilities?" she asked.

"Take as much time as you need." He replied.

"Thanks, Ollie," she smiled "I can't imagine where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you. I might even have to thank that bitch secretary of yours for delivering me straight into the better man's arms." She went to turn away but something stopped her. "Oh, and just so you don't forget about me." She let her unbuttoned shirt slide open revealing her perfect figure. She ran her hands down her body and moaned. She stepped into him and whispered "When you get back you can stick it anywhere you want. In my mouth, between my tits. So long as you start with my ass." And with that Iris stepped back. "I'll be waiting." She said as the doors slid shut.

Oliver who had been struggling keep control of his lust, composed himself. "Initiate Quiver." He said calmly.

"Taking you to floor Q Sir." Replied the tinny voice.

Smoothly the elevator began to run down through the floors eventually descending off the scale into the negative floors towards the Quiver. The Quiver was the city HQ for Green Arrow operations and was almost as well equipped as the other building's he'd designed with just as many secrets. It was a full Team Arrow collaboration and was built to everyone's preferences. Floor -1 was mission control and the armoury, -2 was living quarters and floor -3 was training and leisure. The elevator slowly came to a halt as it approached floor -1, it only went that far. Oliver stepped out into the room of computer screens, the artificial glow filling him with nostalgia. After a brief moment savouring the countless memories tied to this room, he began to make his way down the stairs past floor -2 to the training room. As he approached he could hear sounds of an intense training session. He rounded the comer to catch the dying moments of a vicious sparring match between the Lance sisters. They always trained together at this time. It was always a coin flip on who won the matches. Laurel knocked her sister down and went to pin her but at the last second Sarah applied a full reversal, flipping Laurel onto her back and finishing the spar with a victory.

"Still as close as ever." Said Oliver admiring the two women. The girl's aggression quickly replaced by a flirtatious surprise. Sarah let go of her sister, "Ollie, what a nice surprise. I thought you were out of town." She said.

"I had a thing last night." Replied Oliver. "Thought I'd come for a quick work out. Didn't want to disturb you." He lied.

"Well, that's great. It'd be nice to fight someone who's a challenge," said Sarah looking at her sister picking herself off the floor.

"Come on. I had you on the ropes there." Said Laurel.

"And yet I still won." Gloated Sarah.

"Well from what I saw, you've both improved dramatically." Said Oliver trying to ease the tension.

"Oh, I'd say," said Laurel, "Maybe even enough to topple the legendary Green Arrow."

"What do you say to a little two on one." Added Sarah.

Oliver smiled confidently, "If that's what you want," he said removing his tracksuit. In his time off, Oliver had been able to not only develop his fighting style but also perfect his body.

The girls took a few steps back. "We don't have to do this to you." Said the girls.

"I'll take my chances." Said Oliver taking his stance.

"You only have yourself to blame then." Immediately the girls launched a flurry of attacks. Calmly Oliver dodged all of them, not a single hit landing. His feet shifted on the mat anticipating every approaching blow. The girls continued their onslaught but to no avail; Oliver was too quick. Enraged by their lack of success Laurel went to deliver a heavy kick to Oliver's side. Maintaining composure, Oliver gently glided Laurels kick into Sarah's chest before thrusting her backwards landing both of the sisters on the floor of the training hall.

Without a word, Oliver went to get a drink. The fight had finished as quickly as it had started.

The two sisters lay on the floor for a moment. Then slowly, they began to laugh.

"When did you learn to do that?" Chuckled Laurel.

"I've had some time spare over the last six months. It's nice to know that Star City is still protected by the finest heroes." Said Oliver.

"Finest is a stretch. I can't even remember the last time I lost a fight, let alone that quickly." Said Sarah.

"You were both exemplary. Now I don't know about you but I think I'll ease the muscles in the Jacuzzi." Replied Oliver, making for the changing rooms, leaving the steaming hot girls still catching their breath.

Oliver wondered to himself if he'd finished the girls too quickly as he covered himself with a towel. After all, confidence is a key part of fighting. Oliver stepped out of the changing rooms into a now empty training hall. He assuming the girls had left he strolled over to the steaming tub of water, let his towel drop to the floor and climbed into the Jacuzzi, set to bubbly of course. He relaxed into the water and let the heat flow through him easing his muscles. He'd missed city life and the excitement it brought. A subtle sound turned his head to the door of the girls changing room to catch sight of Laurel and Sarah approaching.

Oliver smiled, "I thought you'd left." He said.

"Now wouldn't that be a waste of your company." Smirked Laurel.

"Not every day that Oliver Queen's in town." Said Sarah.

The girls let their towels fall down revealing their twin black bikinis that hugged their bodies perfectly. "Ah, the Black Canaries in their full glory, full beauty, You've earned a reward," said Oliver as the girls climbed in on either side of him.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" said Sarah.

Slowly he reached down and hidden pressed a button on the side of the Jacuzzi. A hole in the wall opened and the whole tub slid through it into a new room. The two girls sat in awe. It was a mountain cabin room, complete with a 100% artificial mountain view Curtis had whipped up. You couldn't tell of course.

"Eliza?" he said, "Champagne for three please."

"Certainly Sir." Said the voice as three glasses of champagne rose up out of the side of the Jacuzzi.

The girls laughed, "What this for?" asked Laurel.

"I thought this might be slightly more relaxing. To the protectors of Star City," said Oliver, "The city has never been safer."

"Cheers!" said the sisters as they clinked glasses.

There was a brief pause as the heroes settled into the water.

"Ollie?" said Sarah, "We had a question."

"Anything," replied Oliver.

"Who's better?" said Laurel, eager for a result. She slid her leg up against his.

Oliver paused for a moment to consider the question. The girls edged closer to him. "I'm not sure I've seen enough." Smirked Oliver, knowing it would drive them mad.

"Are you sure about that?" said Laurel edging closer still.

"Maybe you just need a little more time." Added Sarah sliding in underneath his left arm.

Not to be defeated Laurel slid under his right and cupped her hand round his peck. She leaned into his neck. "Maybe you just need a little more… persuasion." Said Laurel seductively. Beneath the bubbles, Oliver felt Sarah's hand glide up the inside of his leg as she ran her tongue up and down his neck. "Just relax Ollie, the answer should come to you."

Oliver's hands ran down the girl's backs and undid their bikinis letting them fall beneath the bubbles. The girls chuckled.

"I'm not sure I've seen enough one-on-one." Smirked Oliver.

Laurel laughed, "That can be fixed." She said leaning over Oliver.

"Definitely," said Sarah, as she leaned over to her sister.

Doused in bubbles the two sisters began to kiss their naked breasts gently pressing together. They began to moan as their hands explored each other sliding underneath their panties. Oliver ran his hands up between their legs and pulled them into him. The girls turned into his chest as their legs entwined. Laurel slid her tongue into his mouth as her sister began to massage his member and suck on his neck. Oliver pulled the girls in tighter and tighter to his body. Causing them to moan in sheer lust. Oliver began to play with Laurel's tits sucking on one and caressing the other with his hand as his free hand slid between Sarah's legs and rubbed her clit. The two girls moaned once more as they took each other in for another deep kiss. Oliver bit lightly on Laurels tit as he gentle twisted Sarah's clit causing them both to scream out in pleasure. Oliver hands now slid behind the girls. Their legs coiled around him as he picked them up carrying them both over to the fur rug in the middle of the room. Oliver put his tongue in Sarah's mouth and Laurel began to nibble his ear as he set them down, standing in the middle of the room his hands still planted firmly on the arses pulling them into him. Consumed by lust Oliver ripped off their panties in one smooth motion, propelling them into a sexual frenzy. They pressed their tits into his chest as both of them started to play with his cock. One in front of the other, their hands slid up and down his thick shaft, rolling back his foreskin and massaging the head. Oliver continued to switch between kissing the two naked women. His fingers now unencumbered slid inside them leaving his thumb to frisk their clits. The sisters moaned with weakness as their bodies were taken over by pleasure. Oliver slid in and out of them faster and faster. The girls moaned in harmony.

"Oh my god Ollie, I'm so close!" squealed Sarah Oliver buried his tongue in her sister's mouth.

"Come on Ollie, finish us!" said Laurel as he Oliver switched back to Sarah.

Oliver pressed his finger further and further inside them as he massaged their clits.

"Yes, yes, so close, yes Ollie!" screamed the girls as they climaxed and their juices flowed out onto Oliver's hands. The girls collapsed onto the rug gasping for breath.

"Fuck that was good." Said Sarah.

"Fighting wasn't the only thing you'd been practising." Added Laurel. "We've been practising as well though." She smirked as she got up on her knees. She started to suck on his member sliding her mouth up and down his long shaft. Sarah too began to slide her tongue along the other side of his cock stroking his balls with her hands. Oliver pressed the girl's heads onto his cock as Laurel began to suck on his balls leaving Sarah to take the full length of his member into her throat causing Oliver to moan in pleasure. The girls switch places and it was now Laurels turn. She bobbed her head slowly up and down his shaft as Sarah's hands assisted. Finally taking one side each the girls returned to sliding their lips over his shaft their hands gripping his legs. Oliver moaned, as their heads ran up and down his member. "You guys are the best of the best."

They looked up and him and laughed. Sarah stood up running her hands over his abs and leaning into his ear up on her tiptoes. "But I'm the best, right Ollie." She said.

Laurel sat back on the rug. "I think he might need a little more…" she spread her legs to display her bare pussy, "persuading." She smirked.

Sarah pushed Oliver back onto the rug and her sister straddled him gently lowering herself onto his erect cock. She let out a loud moan as she began to bounce up and down on his giant member. Sarah walked over to Oliver's head and stepped over him. She knelt down and Oliver began to caress her folds with his tongue and massaging her boobs with his hands. Sarah pressed herself further and further down on Oliver's face as his tongue penetrated her. Oliver began to pulsate with Laurel clapping his crotch into her thighs. The two girls became weaker and weaker as their primal urges began to take control. Sarah pulled her sister in for another deep passionate embrace, moaning with sheer euphoria. She began to massage her sister's clit as Laurel bounced up and down on Oliver's hulking cock creeping closer and closer to climax. Laurel clenched the rug as Oliver slid in and out of her. "Yes Ollie, finish me, finish me, make me cum, make us cum!" Squealed Laurel as she reached full climax, the sister's moans echoing around the room. They rolled off Oliver and joined him lying on the rug. Oliver sat up, satisfied with his work.

"Not so fast sunshine." Said Sarah gasping for breath. "I'm not done yet. I'm about to win."

Calmly she slipped her tongue into his mouth, gently massaging his member with her hand. He lent back slightly as she turned her back to him and slowly lowered herself onto him. She leant back into his chest while his arms ran up her sides onto her breasts. "Time to finish this." She smirked as she too began to bounce on his cock. Oliver's hands pinched her nipples and he kissed the back of her neck. Her moans shook both their bodies as pleasure rocketed through them. "Yes, Ollie. Show me you want me." Moaned Sarah as Oliver pulled her closer to his chest pulling her legs further apart. Sarah's fingernails dug into Oliver's legs as they edged closer to climax. "Come on, show you want me, show me how much you want me." Quickly Oliver flipped Sarah over onto all fours and buried his member deep inside her slapping himself into her ass. "Yes give it to me, finish me, finish in me!" screamed Sarah as they both reached full ecstasy, their moans completing one and other as they fell back to the floor.

Calmly, Oliver picked up the two sisters and carried them over to the bed where he joined them in resting. The Lance sisters wrapped themselves around him one final time nestling under his arms. His hands gently explored the perfect contours of their bodies. "We have a winner." He said.

Sarah smiled up at him. "Ollie. I think you'll find it's you."


	5. Chapter 5 - Felicity

Oliver emerged from the secret room, leaving the Lance sisters to recover from their unexpected, but welcome, exertions. As he made for the elevator, the voices of the girls echoed up the staircase, "Come back soon Ollie!" moaned the girls seductively, "We can't wait for round two."

Oliver glanced back to catch the naked form of the two sisters hung around the arch of the training room, their eyes fixed on him as he walked away. Oliver stepped into the elevator as the girls' calls grew quieter and quieter. He leaned over and pushed the "Garage" button. Oliver had earned himself a few hours of relaxation, he thought to himself as the elevator began to glide upwards. Suddenly it lurched and then stopped. Being sure not to panic Oliver leaned over and pushed the button again. The elevator smoothly returned to its original course as it floated up through the floors. The elevator began to pick up speed, as it shot past his floor climbing up through the building. Oliver realising what was happening merely rolled his eyes and watched the floors tick up. As elevator came to an abrupt stop, the doors opened onto a large classically decorated room with walls of bookshelves on either side and a full window looking out over the city at the far end. The room itself was filled by a desk near the window and some furniture designed for more social encounters. Oliver stepped into the room and calmly strode through the room and sat in front of the desk. The silhouette of Felicity Smoak walked over from the window and sat down across from him. She was dressed in a tight, blue, long-sleeve dress that finished just above the knee and some white heels. She paused for a moment and smiled at him.

"Well haven't you been busy?" she smirked relaxing into her chair.

A cocktail of panic and shock shot through him as the prospect of Felicity following his actions over the last few days settled into him. He shifted in his chair trying to come up with an explanation but his mind couldn't catch up to his mouth in time for him to say anything but "Err, what?".

Felicity frowned in frustration. "God Ollie, one would think with you being a detective and all you might be able to pick up on a little sarcasm. You've done the same thing in the past few days as you have the past six months, nothing." She said crossing her legs.

Relief washed over Oliver and he relaxed into his chair. He smiled to himself. "I suppose you could say I've been keeping to myself yes." He said.

"Meanwhile I've been running this company," replied Felicity.

"I think you'll find Thea's CEO." Said Oliver, baiting the response.

"Haha, very funny." Said Felicity, "You know as well as I do that last night was the first time she's been in the building for at least a month."

"True," Oliver said nodding his head. "Speaking of last night, how was your evening with the Scarlet Speedster?"

"Ugh. Talk about fastest man alive in all the wrong ways." she said slumping into her chair, "Worth it for the look on Iris' face though. She was so upset she's gone completely off the grid. Barry can find her anywhere."

"Probably for the best," added Oliver, "That man does not know how to treat a woman." He thought about Iris waiting upstairs for him to return, just so she can rip his clothes off, just like Thea and Laurel and Sarah. Why was he here again?

"Tell me about it." Said Felicity. Oliver snapped back to reality. The room fell silent.

"So, what were you after?" said Oliver, now slightly agitated.

Felicity was slightly taken back by Oliver's forwardness the likes of which she hadn't seen since his days as the Green Arrow. "Well, other than joking about you doing nothing… nothing." She said.

Oliver looked unamused. "Great." He said and he made for the door.

"Wait!" shouted Felicity as Oliver approached the elevator.

He looked back. "What?" he said slightly impatiently.

Felicity panicked. Why did she say that? She had no reason for him to stay and yet she didn't want him to leave. "Properties. I was looking at moving. Wanted your opinion."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" Smiled Oliver making his way back over to the desk. "What you got?"

"Well," said Felicity collecting herself, "you can actually see them from the window." She got up from the desk and strolled over to the window. "There's this one." She said pointing at a far-off country house in the distance.

"Na," said Oliver now by the window, "you're a city girl aren't you."

"Yeh, you're right." She said knowing the only reason she liked that on was proximity to Oliver.

"How about that one?" said Oliver gesturing to a new Penthouse a couple blocks away. "Plenty of room for Curtis to work his magic, it's next to two of your favourite restaurants and it's nice and high so you watch the sunset how you like to do."

"I hadn't thought about that one." She said leaning into the glass. She was flattered he remembered so much after so long. "I hope the soundproofing is good enough." She said.

"What?" exclaimed Oliver.

"You know me," she smirked, "I like to be loud."

Oliver smiled. "I'd forgotten about that." He said strolling behind her. He pressed her up against the glass. "Oh, you could be loud." He put his hands over hers. "You could be loud in the bedroom," He said as his hands slipped down her sides onto her waist.

"Where else?" said Felicity rubbing her arse up and down over his crotch.

"You could be loud in the kitchen." Said Oliver slowly undoing her dress. It dropped to her ankles revealing her cream lingerie.

Felicity's breathing became heavier. Clouds of moisture began to collect on the window. She shut her eyes and let the fantasy consume her. "Tell me where else Ollie." she moaned spreading her legs slightly.

Oliver's hands explored Felicity's body. They were completely pressed together now. Felicity's boobs bulged against the glass and her ass rubbed up against Oliver's member. He whole body shivered as Oliver's hand ran down between her thighs. He kissed her shoulder and lightly ran his tongue up the side of her neck. He leaned into her ear. "We could be loud in the shower," he whispered.

Felicity grabbed his hand and guided it underneath her panties. "Make me loud Ollie." She moaned.

Oliver started to massage her clit. He ran his finger delicately between her folds and began to kiss her neck. Felicity cried out in pleasure running her fingers through his hair and slipping her hand down over his crotch. She undid his trousers and began to massage his dick running her hand up and down his shaft. Oliver unclasped her bra and began to toy with her boobs. Felicity rolled round on the glass to face him. She coiled her legs around him as she took him in for a deep kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her over to Felicity's large chair and sat down. He started to suck on her exposed tits and she leant back pulling his head into her chest. "Oh Ollie," moaned Felicity as Oliver's tongue caressed her nipples, "I've missed this." She pushed Oliver back on the chair and stood up on it. "I remember what you like." She smirked as she began to give him a lap dance. Oliver's hands roamed over her body as he ground her crotch against him. Their eyes locked in lust. Felicity finished her lap dance and stepped off the chair. "You wanna make me loud? First, make me quiet." She said as she knelt down and began to suck on his cock running her mouth up and down his long shaft. Oliver pressed her head onto his member and she took in his full length. Her head bobbed up and down at the tip as her hands slid over the shaft. She moaned as she sucked on his balls and jerked him off.

"Felicity. I'm gonna cum." Breathed Oliver.

"Cum in my mouth." Said Felicity, as she returned to sucking the tip of his cock.

Oliver pushed her head down on his cock as he felt a surge of pleasure rocket through him. Felicity continued to moan as she swallowed his cum before releasing him and lying back for a moment.

After a moment, she stood up and straddled Oliver. "Now for the real thing." She said as she slowly lowered herself onto Oliver's member pushing her panties to one side. Slowly she rocked up and down then speeding up. She hung back as Oliver kissed her neck, then her chest then started to suck on her boobs. Felicity moaned as she hopped up and down on Oliver's pulsing member, pressing their bodies closer and closer together. The couple returned to their passionate embrace as their hands began to explore each other. Felicity wailed as Oliver toyed with her nipples, pulling her chest into his as their tongues entwined. She began to moan louder and louder, still bouncing up and down on his hulking member. Gradually his hands slid down her sides onto her arse. Suddenly he picked her up and placed her down on the desk in front. Felicity locked eyes with Oliver again. "Finish me, Ollie." She said calmly as Oliver pushed her legs apart and began to fuck her. She bit her lip as Ollie began to speed up, pressing himself deep inside her. Oliver's hands returned to massaging her breasts and the couple continued to kiss. Felicity held onto the desk as Oliver bent over and resumed sucking on her tits, still pressing himself inside her. "Yes Ollie!" she moaned as Oliver stroked her nipple with his tongue. The desk began to shake as the couple rocked into each other harder and harder, Felicity's legs wrapping around his back once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head back up to resume their kiss. Felicity squealed as Oliver drilled into the desk. "I wanna be loud! I'm gonna be loud, baby! I'm gonna cum!" she whined as she dug her fingernails into Oliver's shoulders and let out huge moan spilling her cum all over Oliver's dick. Oliver stood back and relaxed onto the rug by the window.

Felicity lay on the desk for a moment collecting herself. After a while, she sat up and looked at Oliver. "Fuck me again Ollie." She said. She rolled over, dropped her panties slowly and spread her legs. She ran her finger around the rim of her ass hole. "Like you used to," she said.

Oliver got up from the rug excitedly and walked over. He licked his hand and ran it over her crack. He crouched down and started to lick her ass. He could feel the pleasure flow through Felicity on contact. She moaned and started to massage her clit. But she wanted more. "Give it to me Ollie. Just like you did."

Finally, Oliver stood up and slowly slid the full length of his member into her ass. He started to pulse in and out faster and faster. Oliver gripped her ass and pressed her hard into the desk sliding his member in and out of her. Felicity squealed as he pounded his crotch against her. "Yes Ollie, you know what I want." She screamed still massaging her clit. With that Oliver slapped his hand into her ass. Felicity lurched forward and moaned looking back at Oliver wanting more. He did it again and again, each contact bringing her closer and closer to euphoria. "You're even better than before." She muttered as the pleasure took over.

"Felicity, I'm gonna cum again." Grunted Oliver.

"Finish in me. Be loud with me!" replied Felicity.

Oliver sped up, even more, putting his spare hand on her shoulder. He let out a huge moan as he buried his load deep inside his ex-assistant. He slowed down and Felicity stood up and leant back into his arms. She had a fire in her eyes.

She flipped around hand pushed Oliver back onto the rug. She sauntered over to him and put her white heel on his chest. She pushed him down. "I think we can be louder." She smirked as she lowered herself onto his face.

Oliver's hand slid around her back and pulled her down. He massaged her ass as his tongue toyed with her clit. Felicity returned to playing with his member, rolling back the foreskin and running her tongue around the rim. Oliver now slid his tongue inside her causing her to squeal with pleasure. Oliver's fingers teased her asshole and Felicity started to run her hands up and down his dick, coating it in spit. She started to rock back and forth on his tongue, quivering at the pleasure. Felicity screamed as Oliver found her G-spot, shaking the whole room as she melted onto him. His fingers now returned to play with her clit as Felicity was consumed by the rush of pleasure, clinging to Oliver's legs. "Ollie! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she whined as Oliver gently twisted her clit causing her to let out another huge moan. She craned back pressing her full weight down onto Oliver's tongue now massaging her boobs. "I'm ready Ollie! Make me loud! Make me cum! Make me scream!" she wailed. She bounced up and down on his tongue as he gently flicked her clit and Felicity wailed as she was overwhelmed by pleasure, suspended in sheer ecstasy. She collapsed on the floor next to Oliver.

Once Felicity had collected her thoughts, she crawled underneath Oliver's arm. They lay with their bodies woven together, enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually, Felicity broke the silence. "Maybe Barry wasn't that bad in bed. Maybe you've just ruined sex with all other guys for me now."


	6. Chapter 6 - Caitlin

Oliver finally made it out of Queen tower just after 4 in the afternoon, almost a whole day after he'd arrived. Surprisingly, He felt fine. "All the circuit training and rest must have boosted my recharge time." he thought to himself as he climbed into number 9. As he sat down, the comforting hum of Eliza's voice chimed in through the speakers.

"Back to the house Sir?" she asked.

Oliver thought for a moment. He'd forgotten how enjoyable the city could be and how enchanting its occupants were. "No," He said to the AI, "I think I'm in the mood for a stay in The Attic."

The Attic was one of a couple penthouses Oliver owned in the city. Originally, they had been designed as safe houses for him and his team but after his retirement, he had had them converted into regular old bachelor pads (not without the Curtis flair the Oliver had come to require). Oliver might have stayed in the Queen Tower penthouse had it not been occupied by Iris who was still lingering in the back of his mind.

"Setting course for The Attic," said Eliza as the car rolled away.

As the Attic doors slid open a wave of nostalgia washed over Oliver; he looked back on all his near-death experiences now with rose-tinted spectacles. He strolled over to the other side of the room to a small table on which lay a selection of crystal glasses and liquors. He picked up one of the various bottles of scotch and poured himself a drink, just the way he used to after a long night on the rooftops. Walking out onto the balcony, Oliver swilled his drink round in the glass, letting it marinade in the crude taste of the city air that he had come to love so much. He lent on the railing and looked out over his home. Distant memories drifted into his mind as he singled out various buildings on the horizon. Finally, he took a sip of his whiskey, letting it simmer in the back of his mouth.

It was only after a few more sips that he was interrupted by his seemingly omnipresent A.I. "Sir, there is a Mr Ramone here to see you." Said Eliza warmly. She was an excellent A.I but still had no sense of his mood.

"Send him in I suppose," said Oliver polishing off the last of his scotch and walking through to the front room.

Oliver sat down in the sofa as the door cracked open revealing Cisco Ramone, "Blacksmith of Heroes", standing behind. Accompanying him was the sultry figure of Caitlin Snow now leaning against the frame of the door.

"Team Flash!" said Oliver welcoming them in. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Funny you should say that actually," replied Cisco cutting straight to the point, "we can't seem to find the team."

"What?" asked Oliver inquisitively.

"We've managed to lose Iris and Barry." Said Caitlin fiddling with her equipment. "Their locator beacons went dark last night and we haven't been able to pick up their location since."

"And, someone erased our memory banks last night along with any digital footprint they might have made. The last place the computer remembers them being was Big Belly Burger three years ago." Added Cisco bitterly.

Oliver played the events of the night before back in his head. Felicity must have disabled Barry's beacon and erased the data before they left the hall, and the disruption field in the penthouse must be blocking Iris' signal right now. "And all for a quickie." He thought to himself. "So, what are you doing now?" he asked? He knew Barry would turn up sooner or later once the alcohol blast wore off and Iris' whereabouts were her business.

"We managed to narrow him down to Star City by the way he distorts the speed-force. We're setting up towers at the top of the tallest buildings in the city so we can get a more accurate location. It shouldn't take too long." Said Cisco pulling a mysterious device out of his duffle bag and attaching it to the railing on the balcony.

He pressed a couple buttons and the screen lit up and seemed to enter some sort of boot-up sequence. Cisco muttered a few words to himself as he made for the door. He turned to Oliver. "Caitlin's gonna stay and monitor the activity from here and make sure this one stays working. I'm going on to put up some more towers. Thanks for your help." He said before shooting out the door leaving the room in silence.

"Bye then." Said Oliver to the shut door.

Caitlin laughed. "Don't mind him," she said, "he's just worried about all this new tech that Barry was carrying on him when we lost him."

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" asked Oliver.

Caitlin looked back past Oliver and scanned the room. "You could open up that Merlot you got sitting back there." She said walking out the balcony and sitting down on the outside sofa.

The couple sat outside and watched the sun fall lower and lower in the sky, talking about and comparing their teams. Oliver had compared them in his head before but he'd never had a chance to talk to someone else about it. He was enjoying himself.

"So that's why I think that Diggle and Joe aren't too different." Said Oliver.

Caitlin laughed. "I can definitely see where you're coming from, but I definitely know which one I'd rather be with me in the field."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed, "How is your team doing by the way?"

Caitlin took another sip of her wine and looked out over the city. "Fine, I guess." She mumbled.

"I guess?" said Oliver, "I don't have to be a detective to know that all is not well in team Flash."

"I dunno." Said Caitlin. "I just don't really think we mesh."

"What's the problem?" asked Oliver.

"Well," said Caitlin taking another sip of wine as if preparing herself, "Joe is an old man, Cisco is a twelve-year-old, Ralph is unreliable to say the least and Harry is a complete narcissist."

"Wow," said Oliver, scrambling for a positive, "At least that's not everyone. You didn't say anything about Iris or Barry."

"Yeah, Iris is nice I guess. We've had our fun." She smiled avoiding eye contact with Oliver. "We just need a strong leader."

"Barry not quite cutting it?" asked Oliver.

"He's just a bit… pathetic." She said. "He doesn't think, he can't control the team but we still all have to rely on him." Caitlin tossed the wine around in her glass in silence. "You know," she smirked polishing off the last of her wine, "I think we just need a strong male presence in the team." She said locking eyes with Oliver.

"Really?" smiled Oliver shifting to face her.

"Yeah," said Caitlin seductively. She started to crawl along the sofa. "He'd need to be strong. He'd need to know what he wants." As she approached him she leant into his ear. "He'd need to satisfy my more… primal desires."

Caitlin ran her knee up the inside of his leg as her hand gently explored his chiselled features. Oliver ran his hand along the ridge of her spine and cupped her arse, pulling her into his body. Caitlin's tongue ran slowly up the side of Oliver's neck. "You know anyone like that Ollie?"

"I might know a guy," smirked Oliver, "but he is in high demand right now."

"Oh, I'm sure I could persuade him one way or another." Whispered Caitlin as her hand slipped down his chest and over his crotch. Bringing her head back in line with his she straddled him.

Oliver's hands ran up the sides of her body lifting her sweater off. Slowly, Caitlin unbuttoned her shirt. She let it part revealing her lace bra hugging her body. Oliver leant forward and took her in for a passionate embrace tasting her lipstick. Caitlin's skirt slid higher and higher up her body as she ground her crotch against Oliver, pushing him back against the sofa. Her boobs pressed up against his chest as she leant into him. Oliver's hands gripped her ass as she rubbed her body against his. Caitlin moaned as she tried to contain the sheer lust inside her. She gripped Oliver's shirt and pulled it over his head exposing his chest. Her hand slid down his chest enjoying every curve as she returned to their kiss. Oliver ran his finger's up the inside her leg and along the inside of her panties teasing a light moan out of Caitlin. She leant back, breaking off their kiss and guiding Oliver's hands over her body. She slid his finger into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue. Her lips slid up and down as she sucked on his finger. She pushed him back, letting his finger slow slip out of her mouth. She leant into his ear once more. "Ready to satisfy me Mr Queen?" she whispered.

Before Oliver could act the tension was broken as the location device let off a loud alarm. Caitlin rolled her eyes and walked over to the machine. She pressed a few buttons and the alarm stopped. "It's found Barry." She said. "He's at a strip club of all places."

"Of course he is." Scoffed Oliver.

Caitlin turned to Oliver. "Right," she said, "that's business out the way. I'm assuming this place has a pool."

Oliver smiled and relaxed into the sofa. "It's only modest. More like a large hot tub. It's over-looks the other half of the city."

"Perfect." Said Caitlin picking up the Merlot and making for the door.

Oliver waited a while, watching the sun dip below the horizon and savouring the end of his glass of wine before he followed Caitlin inside. Covering himself with a towel he strode through into the pool room. Inside lay more or less what you would expect with small pool running parallel to the glass wall that looked out over the city. Caitlin was sat at the near-end of the pool waiting for him. She seemed to have given up with her glass. "I see you found the bathing suit." Said Oliver.

Caitlin nodded. "Yes, your AI has exquisite a taste." She smirked, gesturing to the light blue two-piece she was wearing.

Oliver let his towel drop and sat down next to Caitlin at the end of the pool. They sat looking out over the now illuminated city once more. Caitlin leant over to Oliver. "This is nice." She said with a hint of dissatisfaction, "But I was hoping for something a little more private."

Oliver smiled. He leant over and pressed a button at the side of the room. Swiftly the room filled with a thick steamy mist. Caitlin smiled and stood up. She sauntered off, disappearing into the mist. "Nice try Mr Queen. But I have something better in mind."

Oliver felt a cool sensation fall over him. Quiet cracking ran through the mist all around and then everything was still. Slowly the mist cleared revealing the dome of ice that had formed around him. Through it, he could see the blurred outline of Caitlin sitting at the end of the pool. Slowly, she stood up and approached the ice stopping just before it. She reached behind her back and her bikini dropped to the bottom of the pool. Caitlin stepped into the ice and melted through it. Streams of water flowed down her perfect contours as she stood in front of him, steam floating off her whole body. Her hair turned white and her eyes glowed blue. Oliver tried to stand but his arms were frozen in place. The ice closed up behind her, encasing them in a glassy ball.

Still smoking, she stepped over him. She put her hand on his neck and pinned him against the ice. She leant in and took him in for a deep kiss. Oliver's tongue ran around the edge of her mouth, teasing her. She pushed him back harder into the wall, her hands burning cold on Oliver's body. Caitlin moaned as Oliver's tongue wrapped around hers. She pressed her body into his pushing her tongue further into his mouth. Her hands explored his body. They ran over his bulging arms and down his chest before returning to the side of his head. She leant back and pulled Oliver's head into her chest. Oliver started to suck on her tits, his arms writhing to be free. Caitlin hung her head back and moaned as Oliver rolled her nipple between his teeth stroking it with his tongue. "We've waited years for something like this. It's been so long since we've felt anything. The world is so boring and plain when you're like us." She said. "We want to feel alive. We want to feel scared." She pushed Oliver back and leant into his ear once more. "We want to feel weak." She whispered kissing his neck. "Can you do that for us, Oliver?"

"You'll just have to find out." Smirked Oliver.

Oliver tensed his arms and suddenly with a loud crack, the icy restraints broke. He picked up Caitlin and pinned her against the wall behind her. A flash of fear shot through her eyes but was quickly replaced by excitement. Pressing her into the wall Oliver took her in for another passionate embrace. His hands gripped her body firmly as Caitlin's legs wrapped around him. Gently, he slid his member inside her. Caitlin moaned as Oliver began to plus, craning her neck up as Oliver began to kiss it. Oliver began to speed up gaining strength with every second. Caitlin's hands pushed against Oliver's shoulders hard and gripped his neck, digging her nails into his skin. She started to rub her clit as they returned to their kiss her other hand running through his hair. "Yes, yes! Show me your raw power. Release control." Whined Caitlin as She pulled his head back into her neck. Oliver pulsed faster and harder, pounding her against the wall, slipping deeper inside her with every thrust. Caitlin's strength left her body, consumed by the pleasure she was at the mercy of her lover. She moaned incoherently and her head fell back against the wall. Her arms slumped over Oliver's shoulder as she tried to hang on. Oliver pressed her harder into the wall and with another loud crack the wall shattered and the couple fell back into the water behind. They continued their embrace as the water swirled around them. They lay on the bottom of the pool as their tongues entwined. Finally, Oliver's hands could explore her body. He began to massage her boobs teasing the nipple with his thumb. Caitlin writhed with pleasure as she felt euphoria begin to stir inside her. Her legs rubbed up and down his sides as she ran an icy tendril along his spine. Oliver locked her arms against the bottom of the pool and nibbled her lip. Caitlin moaned felt the last wisps of air escape her lungs. An emptiness filled her chest. She pushed up but Oliver had her pinned. She was helpless. A cocktail of fear and pleasure shot through her followed by a surge of adrenaline as Oliver's member pulsed in and out of her. She shut her eyes and lost herself to lust as she was devoured sheer ecstasy.

The pleasure tingled inside every part of her as she felt a cool rush of air over her face. She gasped for breath as she leant over and clung to the pool still reeling from what had just happened. Her hair and eyes faded back to brown while Oliver's sat calmly on the other side of the pool smiling to himself. Caitlin's breathing slowed down as she lifted herself out and collapsed on one of the pool beds. She thought to herself for a moment. "How do non-meta-humans even survive that?" she asked.

Oliver chuckled. "Loudly." He said.


End file.
